


Look at Me~

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [27]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Multi, OT7, Orgy, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: A PWP OT7 orgy, simple as that





	Look at Me~

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MBBReqSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MBBReqSpot) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> [M] “lazy ot7 orgy at the dorm on a day of bonus for some jealousy undertones”

“Nng, Hoseok,” Minhyuk groaned out, voice impressed and dazed, his body trembling as Hoseok slurped up his length to the hilt for possibly the hundredth time that evening. Minhyuk smirked, watching his partner with hazy, half-lidded eyes, his hand possessively clutching the back of Hoseok’s head.

This was one of _those_ nights, where all seven members got together for one of their highly-anticipated orgies and had a casual, and very sexy, time together. Also in the room were, of course, the other five members- Kihyun was fucking Hyunwoo doggy-style, while Hyungwon was fucking Jooheon missionary right next to the other two. And meanwhile, sitting across from Minhyuk and Hoseok was Changkyun, his pouty, puppy-like expression distracting Minhyuk from his current, and very pleasurable task.

“Hyunnnng~” Changkyun whined out, bouncing from his seated positon as he watched the two go at it. He’d gotten rimmed by Hyungwon earlier, but was still desperate for something more, anything, pleaaase. And Minhyuk had been paying attention exclusively to Hoseok all night, as if that was fair. “Look at me~” Changkyun cried, spreading his bare, naked thighs, displaying his very hard cock for Minhyuk to absently glance at. 

“Busy, Changkyunnie. I’ll touch you in a little bit, baby,” Minhyuk half-heartedly mumbled, eyes trained on Hoseok’s pretty face as he sucked his cock. Whimpering in annoyance, Changkyun bounced in place, clearly impatient.

**

On the other bed in the room, Kihyun groaned pleasantly, his entire body working hard to pound Hyunwoo’s beautiful body, admiring how gorgeous the man looked from behind. Slapping his ass, almost uncontrollably, Kihyun smirked, pleased with the way Hyunwoo looked with bright red ass cheeks. Below him, Hyunwoo slipped out a needy moan, legs spreading to allow Kihyun more room to fuck him, his body dripping with sweat. Biting his plump, red lip, Hyunwoo arched his neck down, pressing his face into the soft pillow below him, desperate for more sensation. He tilted his head to the side, gazing over at the myriad of sex scenes playing out around him, and he exhaled shakily, happy to see his members so obviously pleasured.

Beside him, Jooheon let out a sharp, choppy moan, his chin tilting up and lips parting in several more needy moans. Hyunwoo watched him with interested, hazy eyes, admiring how beautiful Jooheon looked when he just let go and allowed himself to truly be overwhelmed with pleasure. Surprised as Kihyun suddenly pounded him harder, Hyunwoo slipped his eyes shut, groaning lavishly at the feeling. 

“Oh? Is that how you like it, Hyunwoo-hyung~?” Kihyun teasingly asked, voice impressed and cocky, as he grinded his cock deep and hard inside Hyunwoo. “You like it hard?” he pressed, just waiting for the confirmation from Hyunwoo. This got the attention of Jooheon and Hyungwon, who were right beside them, and they watched interestedly, not having known this side of Hyunwoo very well. Flushing even redder at the pointed question, Hyunwoo moaned, the sound thick and deep.

“Yes,” Hyunwoo answered, and Jooheon smirked loosely, gazing at Hyunwoo with an impressed gaze. Kihyun, happy with the admittance, smacked Hyunwoo’s ass, leaning his body down to say his next words right into Hyunwoo’s ear. 

“Oh yeah? Then I’ll give it to you just how you like it~” Kihyun said, voice dreamy and raw right against Hyunwoo’s ear, making goosebumps appear on the older man’s skin. Merely grunting in reply, Hyunwoo pressed his face against the pillow in a weak attempt to muffle the moans that followed Kihyun doing exactly what he said he’d do. Unable to stop himself after hearing such a sexy sound, Kihyun slid his cock in and out of Hyunwoo’s ass, giving it to him hard and fast.

Jooheon found himself unable to look away from the incredibly erotic sight, his eyes trained on the way Hyunwoo’s face contorted with pleasure every time Kihyun grinded against him in just the right way. He almost forgot Hyungwon was even fucking him, too mesmerized by how stunning Hyunwoo looked, and gasped at a particularly rough thrust, his eyes widening in surprise. 

“Whoa,” Jooheon choked out, eyes flickering over to stare up into Hyungwon’s face, watching the model staring back at him with dark, moody eyes. Not really understanding it, Jooheon reaches his hands out, grasping Hyungwon by the shoulders and pulling him closer, locking their lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Seemingly content, Hyungwon groans into Jooheon’s mouth, hips continuing to rut inside Jooheon’s ass. 

**

Exhaling shakily, Minhyuk fluttered his lashes, staring down at Hoseok with a hungry, possessive gaze, his fingers now clutching Hoseok’s bright red hair with enough force to make Hoseok whimper in pain. The sound made Minhyuk’s cock twitch, and he groaned deep and raspy, feeling Hoseok’s throat constrict around it. He knew he couldn’t last much longer, considering how incredibly Hoseok was preforming, and he wanted to prolong it for as long as he could- which meant slower, languid thrusts were necessary.

Getting increasingly impatient waiting for his hyung’s attention, Changkyun plopped down onto the floor behind Hoseok, leaning his body against the thicker, denser body of his hyung and pressing a fingertip against Hoseok’s entrance. Eyes widening at the sudden sensation, Hoseok made a surprised noise, choking slightly around Minhyuk’s cock as he dropped his concentration. Noticing the change in feeling immediately, Minhyuk pursed his lips, shoving Hoseok harder onto his cock. 

“Focus on me, Hoseok,” Minhyuk said, dropping the honorific, his eyes looking mysterious and commanding. Hoseok nodded, but when Changkyun slipped a finger inside, Hoseok couldn’t help but moan, his body trembling from the much-needed stimulation. Changkyun smirked, eyes flickering up to give Minhyuk a cheeky grin. Oh, how the tables have turned~

Caught between the two men, Hoseok tried his best to continue pleasuring Minhyuk while taking Changkyun’s fingers, his entire body shaking from the amount of concentration it took to actually do that. At the feeling of another finger entering him, Hoseok cried out, spit running down his chin as he desperately tried to please Minhyuk. Impressed with his efforts, Minhyuk let it slide, his attention now mostly focused on Changkyun, who had his dark, half-lidded eyes staring at him with a provocation that made a fire burn inside Minhyuk. He wanted to grab that boy by the scruff and throw him over the bed, wipe that cheeky look off his face.

It was thoughts like those that made him truly lose his grip, spitting out a few final moans as he came all down Hoseok’s throat. Taking the jizz with a practiced grace, Hoseok merely choked a few times, otherwise swallowing the cum complacently. Behind him, Changkyun smirked, gazing up into Minhyuk’s eyes with a knowing gaze, as if he knew all of Minhyuk’s inner thoughts. 

“Ah,” Hoseok said, startling Changkyun out of his cheeky daze. “You’re getting harder…” he mumbled out, his jaw already incredibly sore from sucking Minhyuk’s cock for so long, and here he was, getting stiff again? Hoseok could only pray that he was planning on doing something else to satisfy him. Chuckling amusedly, Changkyun stared into Minhyuk’s face, giving him an adorably cocky grin.

“You wanna give me some attention now, hyung~?” Changkyun asked, clearly expecting something now. Minhyuk quirked an eyebrow, standing up and walking over to Changkyun, grabbing the boy by the shoulders and hastily lifting him up, as if he didn’t have the patience to even acknowledge Changkyun’s comment. Watching the two men as they got onto the free bed together, Hoseok blinked, wiping his chin of spit and cum and then turning around, hoping that somebody would finish what Changkyun just started.

Aware of what the other group was doing, Kihyun looked over, noticing the slightly kicked-puppy expression Hoseok was sporting and chuckling affectionately. He slowed down his thrusts pounding Hyunwoo’s ass, and gestured with his free hand for Hoseok to come closer. 

“Hyung~ come over here, I can finger you~” Kihyun offered, and Hoseok visibly brightened, jumping up from his position on the floor and getting onto the bed, squeezing beside Hyunwoo. “Stick your ass in the air,” Kihyun said, so he could finger Hoseok while still fucking Hyunwoo. At the urging of Kihyun, Hoseok stuck his ass in the air, his face flushing in embarrassment, especially since he was pressed against Hyunwoo who was practically getting his brains fucked out by the very man who was about to finger him.

Sliding in two fingers with ease, Kihyun smirked, and then began outright fingering Hoseok, shoving his fingers over and over at a rapid pace. At the intense feeling, Hoseok cried out, his voice sounding weak and lust-filled, as if he’d been desperate for this feeling for a while. All he had to do was focus on his ass, focus on cumming. It was a nice reprieve from a few minutes ago.

With Hoseok moaning and trembling against him, Hyunwoo swallowed, a little embarrassed but intoxicated by how pretty his sounds were, and how much his body was reacting to barely half the amount of stimulus Hyunwoo was receiving. Hoseok’s moans and whimpers were like sweet music, his voice sounding utterly angelic. 

Arching his back and turning his head away from the intense form of Hoseok beside him, Hyunwoo returned his gaze to Jooheon, eyes shining with lust as he watched Jooheon and Hyungwon intimately kiss while fucking. There was something greatly satisfying about watching Hyungwon’s plump lips press against Jooheon’s noticeably smaller mouth, his body towering over Jooheon’s. Hyunwoo found himself transfixed and incredibly overwhelmed by the amount of things going around him, and his cock twitched between his legs, as if reminding him that he wasn’t getting any attention there.

Finally parting their lips, Jooheon flopped his head back onto the pillow, gasping for air and trying to get his heart-beat to slow down. Getting fucked and being locked in a passionate kiss for a long period of time was, while incredible, still very overwhelming and taxing. He tried catching his breath, staring over at Hyunwoo who was looking at him with hungry, curious eyes, as if trying to see what he would do next. Wondering just how long Hyunwoo had been watching them, Jooheon felt his cheeks burn, and swallowed. 

“Jooheon-ah,” Hyunwoo called out, voice thick and strained, a vein visible on his temple as he bit his lip on a groan. Jooheon blinked at him, digging his fingers into Hyungwon’s shoulders at a particularly rough thrust. “Can you jerk me off? I’m close,” Hyunwoo asked, and Jooheon’s breath caught in his throat, eyes sparkling as he stared at Hyunwoo’s desperate expression. He nodded, biting his lip and reaching a hand out, wrapping his fingers around Hyunwoo’s hard, red erection and jerking him off quickly.

There was something sexy to Jooheon about jerking off the dude next to you while getting fucked, especially since he was _too_ was getting fucked. It was erotic, and the smell of sex and sweat was hot in the air. Around him, he could hear various moans and wet, slippery noises. From the adjacent bed, Changkyun made a loud, pained whimper, and Jooheon flushed, curious as to what was going on over there but too mesmerized by Hyunwoo’s needy eyes to look away. The atmosphere was starting to get to his head, and Jooheon moaned, his other hand moving from Hyungwon’s shoulder to grasp his own cock, jerking off both him and Hyunwoo to their quickly incoming orgasms.

Jooheon’s eyes flickered back to Hyungwon’s face, noticing that the older boy was now watching him with hawk-like eyes, his lips parted in deep, low moans. Jooheon licked his lips, tilting his chin back and closing his eyes, desperate to finally reach his peak, to be overwhelmed by the passion and intensity of everything around him. At a desperate, high-pitched cry from Kihyun beside him, Jooheon looked over, watching the boy curse and smack his hand against Hyunwoo’s ass, clearly getting close too. Jooheon returned his gaze back to Hyunwoo, his hand steadily pumping both his and Hyunwoo’s cocks and legs splayed to allow Hyungwon to fuck him out of his mind.

“Cumming-” Hyunwoo spat out, his eyes opening to stare into Jooheon’s, giving the boy the most pleasured and erotic expression Jooheon had ever witnessed from so close. Jooheon was unrelenting with his hands, and whimpered loud and needy as he came right alongside Hyunwoo. Blissing out and high on his orgasm, Jooheon missed the conversation that followed.

“Wow, they’re so cute, cumming together like that~” Kihyun cooed, still continuing to fuck Hyunwoo through his orgasm. Hyungwon, knowing that he wasn’t anywhere close to cumming yet, pulls out, reveling in the little needy whine that slips from Jooheon’s mouth as he does so.

“Yeah, they are,” Hyungwon agreed, smiling as he admired his adorable bandmates, as they both rode out their orgasms. Hyungwon walked around Kihyun, standing beside Hoseok on the bed and reaching his hand out to play with his nipples while Kihyun continued to finger him. “Hoseok-hyung, do you want me to fuck you?” Hyungwon asked, a little startled by how quickly Hoseok looked up, his eyes desperate and searching, lips parted and bright red. Hyungwon chuckled, and then stepped out of the way to allow Hoseok room to get up, knowing that more people couldn’t possibly fit on that bed. 

As they both walked to the other side of the bed to kick off Hyunwoo and Jooheon, who both looked completely spent, Hyungwon looked over at the adjacent bed, chuckling as he watches just how hard Minhyuk is fucking Changkyun… and how much Changkyun is clearly enjoying the rough treatment. He smiled to himself, and waited for Jooheon and Hyunwoo to extract themselves from the bed, their bodies sweaty and still panting from the intensity from only a few seconds ago.

Hoseok got onto the bed, eyes demurely staring up at Hyungwon, and now Kihyun, who still hadn’t cum and was looking at him with hungry, predatory eyes. Hoseok felt his cheeks flush, and he bit his lip, not-so-secretly happy to finally be the center of attention tonight. Hyungwon looked over at Kihyun, giving him a loose smile as something unspoken passed between them. Glancing back down at Hoseok, Hyungwon softly started pumping his cock, lips parting in a low groan.

“You can take both of us at once, right~?” <3

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3


End file.
